As known several devices are known for the shoulder support of skis. A first type of such devices comprises a member defined by two plates that surround the central part of the skis and that are provided with a handle for the support of the same.
It is evident that the aforementioned ski carrier member has a high encumbrance and therefore said member cannot be carried by the user when the latter is skiing. A second type of these devices provides a spool housed in a member of the ski boot binding with which each ski is provided. Said device, however, involves a modification of the ski boot binding and therefore cannot be used for ski provided with an unmodified ski boot binding.